


Love Letters

by dizzysodas



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Love Letters, M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzysodas/pseuds/dizzysodas
Summary: Snufkin's letters to Moomintroll while he is away for the winter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i thought this would be a fun prompt to do on my off-time, i hope its good hehe

Dear Moomintroll,

I know how terribly you miss me in the wintertime, so I’ve decided to send you letters containing my musings while I am away. I do not know how or when they will find you, but just know that I was thinking of you on my journeys.

I passed through a small village today, and they seemed to worship a huge crystal that jutted out of the ground like a mountain. It was very shiny and a pale clouded white, and it made me think of you. Not because it was a crystal that people worshipped as a god, of course, but maybe for its milky hue, or shine. It isn’t quite as fuzzy as you, though.

I also came across a Hemulen that presses flowers, and with a bit of bartering, I managed to get him to show me how. On the back of the page you’ll find a red carnation. I can’t quite remember what he said it meant, but I remember agreeing with it. Maybe Moominpappa can help you decipher it when you get this letter. 

It’s been a breath of fresh air to go traveling again, as I’ve been meeting many new people. I learned a new song for my harmonica from another traveler as well. Maybe I’ll play it for you and the others when I return in the springtime. I’ve traveled to many places, but learning new songs always makes me the most excited. Whenever you play a song from a faraway place, it’s almost as if you’re there again, even if it’s just for a moment.

I’m writing this from my campsite. It’s very dark with only the light of the fire, so forgive my scrawling. Though I’m not sure if being in proper light would make my handwriting much better.

I’m thinking of you, Moomintroll. 

\- Snufkin

P.S. I’ve been considering what you said. About building a house, I mean. I suppose we’re a tad bit old to live in Moominhouse now, but I don’t know how I’d feel about sleeping in a bed. Perhaps I’ll sleep under a tree outside of your window, and every morning I’ll play you a new song to wake you up.

That doesn’t sound too bad.

Goodbye for now.

\- Snufkin (again)


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Moomintroll,

I’ve traveled further south. I find that while I tell myself I cannot think of you now, you still occupy the corners of my mind. Today I played your favorite song. You’re not here to hear it, but it made me a little more cheerful.

I came across a desert community, and I’m afraid my usual coat is a bit too warm for the weather here. The people were kind enough to lend me some of their clothes. I feel no need to bring them with me after I eventually leave, but I’ve drawn a picture on the back of this letter to show you. It’s a little scraggly, forgive me, but in my travels I’m afraid I still haven’t perfected my artistic skill. Either way, I think you’ll enjoy hearing about it. It’s always pleasant describing things to you when I’m in Moominvalley. Well, Moominvalley is pleasant in general. I don’t often eat other’s cooking, but I now find myself missing the smell of Moominmamma’s pancakes. We’re quite lucky to have her around, or else Moominpappa would be making us bread sandwiches every night. Ha!

I’ve been thinking about life in Moominvalley. I find that a lot of my time now is spent thinking and pondering and dwelling and such. I met a woman who claimed she could see into my future; She said she was a witch and could predict what would happen. Curiosity got the best of me, and (as I said in my last letter to you) since I’ve been thinking about our house, I asked her what would become of it.

I’ll leave her answer a surprise, but I’m sure you’ll love the color you eventually pick out for it.

Speaking of love, I’ve been coming across many things that I’m sure you’d be excited over if you were here. At the town marketplace, there’s plenty of interesting antiques and trinkets that are fascinating (all of them older than the both of us combined!). I have no need for them, and I so dearly hate carrying things with me that aren’t essential, or else I’d bring you back one. Also, the idea of currency makes my skin crawl, but I’ve already discussed this with you. I prefer to stay moneyless, thank you.

I think of you often. Sometimes I try to ignore it so I can focus on my travels, but most of the time I stay in passive observation of it. When we were younger I would ignore it because I was a lovestruck fool and couldn’t admit it, but that was a while ago. Now, I find myself playing your favorite songs at my campsite, and when I think of my new spring tune, I plan on composing it with you in mind. Of course, it must encapsulate the springtime in a way that’s both happy and melancholy, but also perhaps with hints of longing to be by your side again. It sounds very complex, but it’s what I’m best at.

It’s only about a quarter through the winter, but I’m excited to see you again. You’re asleep, but when you wake up, I promise to be there on the first day of spring. I won’t keep you waiting.

\- Snufkin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im coming up at the end of the semester for college and im writing this as stress relief lol  
> thank you for your kind comments <3


End file.
